Holding onto Hope
by californiasun
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are married and have a beautiful 4yearold daughter. One night Gaby says she has something important to tell Troy but then suffers a car accident. It's been 4 years since the accident and Gaby still hasn't woken up! Troyella twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.

This is a two-shot and I hope you all enjoy it.

I came up with this idea while I was watching, _Life with Derek._

I know very irrelevant. But enough of my blabbering.

Here is it! Enjoy!

Love,

Janine

**Title: **Holding onto Hope

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, except the story plot. I want to own Zac Efron but I don't...yet

**Summary- **Troy and Gaby are married and have a beautiful 4-year-old daughter named Madison Lucy Bolton. One night when they are out Gaby suffers a fatal accident and is severely injured and falls into a coma. Gaby had something very important to tell Troy that night. It's been 3 years and Gaby still hasn't woken up from the coma. What will happen to her? Will she ever wake up? **Twoshot!**

**Rating:** PG

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Holding onto Hope **

**Part One**

Gabriella, Troy and Madison Bolton were walking down the sidewalk together on the beautiful starry night in Albuquerque, they had just been out to dinner together for a night out with Maddie. Madison had dark brown hair that was curly like her mother's and she had her father's bright blue eyes that looked like 2 beautiful blue lagoons. She was also very petite like her mother.

"So Maddie what do you want to do now?" Gaby asked as her and Troy swung their daughter in between them.

"Momma! I want you and Dada to push me on the swings!" Maddie smiled excitedly. She was one of the happiest children they had ever seen.

"Okay baby" Troy laughed at his daughter's excitement. She was very smart for a 4-year-old and knew to look before she crossed the street. She looked and then began walking across the street in between her parent's. Troy twirled Gaby around in the middle of the street and pulled her into a kiss and she giggled.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on" Maddie yelled from the grass next to the side walk.

"Troy I have something important to tell you" Gaby smiled. She was very excited about what she had to tell him.

"Okay Gabs what is it?" Troy asked as he smiled too, they were still in the middle of the street. Suddenly they saw two bright lights in the distance and worry came onto their face.

"Troy look out!" Gaby cried as she pushed Troy out of the way and he stumbled onto the curb. Maddie was standing on the grassy hill that led to the park and began sobbing as she saw the car hit her mother.

"Gaby!" Troy yelled as he saw the car hit her small body, he ran over to her as the car crashed into a bus station and caught fire. Gaby had cuts all over her body and her eyes were shut, she was out cold.

"Oh god! Maddie, baby stay there I need to call an ambulance for Mommy!" Troy said as he took his cell phone out and called 911. He propped Gaby's fragile head onto his lap and began crying softly.

"Gabs help will be here just stay with me!" Troy said as a few tears fell onto the road. A few minutes later an ambulance arrived at the scene and they began checking Gaby's stats.

"Maddie! Come on" Troy said as Maddie came down from the grass and began crying into her father's arm.

"What's her name? Age? and what are your relations to her?" The paramedic asked as they loaded her onto a stretcher.

"Gabriella Bolton and she's 28 and I'm her husband and this is our daughter" Troy said as they began loading Gaby into the ambulance.

"Alright you may both ride with her" The paramedic said as they began driving to the hospital.

"She has a pulse it's getting slightly weak!" The paramedic said before giving Gaby medication. Maddie was now sobbing harshly into her father's chest and he was holding her close so she wouldn't see this.

When they arrived at the hospital they rushed Gaby into surgery and Troy took Maddie into the waiting room and had her sit down while he filled out some forms.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Maddie sobbed. Troy didn't want to lie to her.

"I don't know yet sweetie" Troy said. He called Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Ryan, Taylor is 9 months pregnant and couldn't come.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

6 Hours Later:

"Mr Bolton?" A doctor said coming out of the operating room with scrubs on. Troy, whom had Maddie on his lap, set her down and walked quickly over to the doctor.

"How is my wife?" Troy asked.

"She has been moved to recovery. But I'm not going to lie, Mrs. Bolton has suffered severe internal bleeding and had broken her right leg, she also bruising and large cuts on her external body which will heal in time. But our main concern is she has slipped into a rare type of deep coma, which is rare because we have no idea when she will wake up, there are also the babies at concern" The doctor said.

"baby? Gabriella's pregnant?" Troy asked.

"Yes, You didn't know? Well congratulations about that. She is about 3 months along with triplets" The doctor answered.

"Triplets wow! But what's wrong with the babies?" Troy asked concerned.

"The babies are at very high risk because of Mrs. Bolton's internal bleeding, which we managed to stop, but as of now our main priority is saving your wife!" The doctor said as he pat Troy's shoulder and disappeared through the doors.

"So how is she?" Chad asked as he held a sleeping Maddie tightly.

"She's pregnant" Troy stuttered. He wanted a new baby but they were triplets and now with Gaby's injuries he was worried about 4 lives.

"What?" They all asked surprised.

"She said she had something important to tell me and then she got hit. I guess that's what it was" Troy said.

"But that's not the only thing, it's triplets" Troy said he was still in shock himself.

"Wow that's great I guess" Chad finally spoke.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

6 months later

Gabriella still hadn't woken up from her coma and was currently 9 months pregnant. Troy was sitting by her bedside stroking her face like he did everyday when he and Maddie came to visit her after her school and his work.

"Hi Gabs, you have to wake up soon because they are going to take the babies any day[by C-section and Mads really misses her Mommy!" Troy said as he shed a few more tears. He held her hand tightly and stroked it with his thumb.

"Mr. Bolton?" The doctor asked as he came in and Troy walked over to the doorway.

"Yes?" Troy asked the doctor.

"It's the babies due date and we want to take the babies now by C-Section" The doctor informed Troy.

"Alright can I be there? When the babies are born?" Troy asked.

"Yes of course We'll get you changed into scrubs soon" The doctor told Troy.

"Okay, I just need to make arrangements for my daughter" Troy said as he looked over at Maddie who was crying while hugging her Mother's arm.

"Mads, they're going to have the babies so I'm going to call Uncle Chad, Uncle Zeke, Aunt Sharpay, and Aunt Taylor to watch you" Troy said as he bent down to her eye level. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke all came because they wanted to be here they also brought along Taylor and Chad's 6 month old son, Tyson Alex Danforth.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
In the operating room:

"Mr. Bolton the first one is a girl!" The doctor said as he held up a baby girl who had a mess of black hair on top of her head and her eyes were squinted shut and crying so he couldn't see her eye color.

"She's beautiful" Troy smiled at his daughter as the doctor pulled a second one out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as he smiled yet again. The little boy was about the same size as his sister except he had blonde brown hair, like Troy's and chocolate brown eyes like Gabriella. They cleaned both of them, wrapped them and handed them to Troy.

"The boy is 6lbs, 3oz, 18 in long and the girl is 6lbs 4 oz and 19 in long" The nurse smiled.

"It's a girl" The doctor said but his smile faded as he saw the size of her. She was significantly smaller than the others who were small themselves and she wasn't crying like babies are supposed to.

"Code 211" The doctor said as nurses and doctor's began rushing over to the baby trying to help her. While other doctor's sewed Gaby up. Another Nurse escorted Troy into Gaby's room with the babies while they took care of the other baby.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

1 hour later

"Mr. Bolton?" A nurse asked as she walked into Gaby's room where Gaby was lying again and Troy was holding both of the babies while Maddie and the rest of the gang were looking at the new additions.

"Yes?" Troy asked as he handed a baby each to Taylor and Sharpay.

"You're other daughter is doing better, her lungs hadn't fully developed so she was having trouble breathing. We're not sure why she wasn't developed enough yet. Right now she is in an incubator in the NICU which is the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She also weighed only 4lbs 5oz and was 16 in long. We will let you know when she starts to get better" The nurse told Troy.

"We also need to know if you have named any of them?" The nurse asked.

"Yes I have names for all of them, for the baby boy Brennan Christian Bolton, for the first little girl Grace Faith Bolton and for the youngest smallest little girl Hope Gabriella Bolton" Troy said.

"Alright those are beautiful names! Any other questions?" The nurse asked Troy as she wrote the names down.

"Yes, can I see her?" Troy asked.

"Of course" The nurse said.

"Can my older daughter see her?" Troy asked.

"Yes" The nurse replied again as Troy excused himself to go tell Maddie and his friends.

"So Maddie and I are going to go see the youngest, her lungs haven't developed so they have her in an incubator. But she should be okay" Troy said.

"Did you name them?" Sharpay asked trying to make light out of the situation.

"Yea the little boy is Brennan Christian, this little girl is Grace Faith and the youngest is Hope Gabriella." Troy said as a faint smile came across his face.

"That's beautiful Troy, I'm sure Gaby would've loved those names!" Taylor said with a few tears in her eyes. Troy took ahold of Maddie's hand and they followed the nurse into the NICU where she informed them they could go one at a time so he had Maddie go first.

Maddie walked into the room and sat on a chair next to the incubator where Hope was lying.

"Oh my gosh you are just the cutest little thing ever! I'm gonna be the bestest big sister ever, I promise! My name is Maddy and I'm 4 and half years old and I like the color blue! Scratch that I like the color Red! Mommy is the bestest Mommy ever! But Daddy said she's sleeping right now. But she's gonna wake up really soon! And then theres Grace and Brennan, they were just born like you so I don't really know them. But their really cute! I call Grace, Gracie and Brennan well Brennan! I love you so so much!" Maddy smiled as she got up from the small seat and walked out of the NICU. Troy hugged her as she walked out and he walked in. He sat down on the chair and tears came to his eyes. He put his index finger into the slot and began stroking her arm and hand until her tiny hand barely grasped his finger.

"Hi Hope, I'm your Daddy.You are such a little miracle Hope! I hope you know that! You are really strong like Mommy and you're going to be ok! I really love you. We all do. And as Maddy probably told you, you have two other siblings, You guys are triplets! Their names are Brennan Christian Bolton and Grace Faith Bolton. And you are Hope Gabriella Bolton just like Mommy.[Lets pretend Gaby is Gabriella Hope Bolton I'll come back soon" Troy said as a new tears fell down and he kissed his fingers before placing them onto Hope's tiny forehead. Then he got up and left.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Over the next Month Gabriella still hadn't woken up but Hope was released 1 week ago. Troy was having a hard time taking care of four kids and working so Taylor and Sharpay would baby sit the triplets during the day while Maddy was in kindergarden. He was also getting very lonely, sure he had his friends but he needed his Gaby.

"Daddy?" Maddy asked walking into her sister's room.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, not looking up from Gracie whom he was trying to get to stop crying.

"When is mommy going to wake up?" Maddie asked her father as he set a now fast asleep Gracie into her crib. He blew some air out of his mouth and then set down on a rocking chair patting a spot on his knee which Maddie sat on.

"Princess, we talked about this. Mommy is sleeping and she will wake up when she is ready and feels safe." Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I really miss her Daddy!" Maddie said crying onto his shoulder.

"Me too princess!" Troy said crying himself now. After they finished crying Maddie had fallen asleep so Troy checked on Gracie and Hope, both sound asleep, and then Brennan, him alseep as well. He then carried Maddie into his room and tucked her into the huge King bed and then laid down next to her and they both fell asleep soundly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**3 years later:**

Troy and Maddy and the triplets were making their daily routine to see their mommy. Maddy was now 7, almost 8, and then triplets were 3 years and 1 month old.

"Come on guys lets go see mommy" He said as he carried Hope, while holding Brennan's hand as Maddy held Gracie's hand. The triplets all went in together since they were so young and they had never met their mommy for real.

"Hi Mommy" Maddy said as she sat down on the seat and held her Mom's hand.

"I miss you a lot and It's been almost 4 years!" Maddy cried.

"Please come back because Daddy is really lonely and I want you both to be happy. And I know he dones't think I hear him but I hear him cry. Everynight. And the triplets don't know you! They've never even see your eyes, hear your voice, or your smile because Daddy has pictures but no movies. But I did find twinkle town once and I watched it. I love your singing Mommy! I miss you so much! Please come back!" Maddy cried. She wept for a long time before she felt a little movement in her hand. A squeeze.

"Mommy?" Maddy questioned as she looked at her mother…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Haha. Don't hate me!! 2nd part will be up soon! And you'll find out if Gaby's awake or if it was just a squeeze. Did you like it? Hate it? Reviews are love!! So please leave me a review!! 5 and I'll post the final part, **Ps. I've already written it**. 

Toodles!

xoxo

Janine


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here is the 2nd and final part of, **Holding onto Hope**, I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys liked reading it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Title: **Holding onto Hope

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, except the story plot. I want to own Zac Efron but I don't...yet

**Summary- **Troy and Gaby are married and have a beautiful 4-year-old daughter named Madison Lucy Bolton. One night when they are out Gaby suffers a fatal accident and is severely injured and falls into a coma. Gaby had something very important to tell Troy that night. It's been 4 years since the accident and Gaby still hasn't woken up from the coma. What will happen to her? Will she ever wake up? **Twoshot!**

**Rating:** PG

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Holding onto Hope **

**Part Two**

_Last Chapter:_

"_Please come back because Daddy is really lonely and I want you both to be happy. And I know he dones't think I hear him but I hear him cry. Everynight. And the triplets don't know you! They've never even see your eyes, hear your voice, or your smile because Daddy has pictures but no movies. But I did find twinkle town once and I watched it. I love your singing Mommy! I miss you so much! Please come back!" Maddy cried. She wept for a long time before she felt a little movement in her hand. A squeeze._

"_Mommy?" Maddy questioned as she looked at her mother…_

Gaby's eyes slowly flutttered open revealing her deep chocolate brown eyes, beautiful as ever.

"Mommy!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Maddy what's going on?" Gaby asked confused.

"One minute Mommy! I'll be right back!" Maddy said in shock as she ran out the door.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Maddy yelled as doctors, nurses, and Troy looked up bewildered.

"Mads…" Troy started in shock.

"Are you positive?" The doctor asked and Maddy nodded.

"She talked to me!" Maddy said as everyone quickly went into the room, Troy first.

"Brie!" Troy said when he saw her eyes and smiled at her kissing her lips softly.

"What's going on?" Gaby asked.

"Your in the hopsital" The doctor's told her as they checked all of her stats.

"I know that! But is my baby okay?" Gaby asked seriously, her hand subconciously on her stomach thinking she was still pregnant.

"Yea they're fine." Troy said as he motioned for the triplets to come in the room, they were standing in the doorway. Gaby saw them and had tears in her eyes.

"Troy, they're so beautiful!" Gaby cried as she looked at the 3 little toddlers who had no clue what was going on.

"Mommy?" Hope asked.

"Yea baby girl. I'm your Mommy!" She beamed as she motioned for them to come closer and they came next to her bed.

"What are their names Troy?" Gaby asked.

"This is Grace Faith" Troy said as he touched her soft dark brown hair.

"Hi Mommy" Grace smiled.

"Hi sweetie" Gaby smiled

"This is our only little boy Brennan Christian" Troy said as he ruffled the little boy's hair, who smiled.

"Hi Mommy" Brennan said as he looked at his mother admiring her.

"Hey Baby" Gaby smiled at her son.

"And this is the youngest Hope Gabriella. Just like her Mommy" Troy said proudly.

"Hey babygirl" Gaby smiled.

"Hi Mommy!" Hope smiled.

"You guys are so beautiful!" Gaby said as more tears came to her eyes.

"And you Miss Maddy have grown so much! God baby you've gotten so tall!" Gaby said as she kissed each of the kid's foreheads.

"Troy how long have I been asleep?" Gaby asked taking a sip of water.

"About 4 years, the triplets just turned 3 a month ago!" Troy said proudly as Gaby spit out her mother.

"Oh my god! 4 years! I've missed so much!" Gaby exclaimed. They had forgotten that all of the doctor's and nurses were still in the room.

"Well Mrs. Bolton it seems that you have made a full recovery, and if you see scars those are from the surgeries you've had as well as the C-section for the triplets." The doctor informed them. 

"Okay. But one question when can I go home?" Gaby asked.

"About 2-3 days; A week at most. We just need to moniter you and run more tests" The doctor said.

"Okay Thank you!" Gaby smiled.

"No problem! Just call or send someone if you need anything" The doctor smiled as he left the room.

"Mads, take the kids to waiting room. I want to talk to Mommy" Troy said and she nodded and gathered all their hands.

"Come on guys!" Maddy said as she ushered them out of the room.

"Brie. I've missed you so much!" Troy said.

"I've missed you too. I love you" Gaby said as she kissed him.

"I love you too. So much Brie!" Troy said kissing her passionately again.

"Promise to never leave us again?" Troy asked.

"I could never leave again. I'm here forever!" Gaby said and Troy smiled.

"You know this whole time I never stopped **Holding onto Hope**" Troy told her.

"Well I'm glad you didn't stop hoping" Gaby smiled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I really didn't like the 2nd part of the story or the ending. I never imagined ending it like this but I did. Please review no matter what you thought about it!!

**Also Important AN: If you guys want me to write a 3****rd**** part about the future please let me know and I will do such since the ending was pretty bad for this story. I would post it as another part of this story.**

Thanks

xoxo

Janine


	3. AN

Hey guys! I just want to thank you so much! You guys are amazing! I have 26 reviews, 10 faves, and 11 alerts! Gosh so thank you all so much! I was blown away with all of the reviews I have received for this story, I never expected people to like it so much. I still get something to do with this story everyday. So almost all of you wanted a 3rd part so I will do one. It is going to take me some time so I really don't know when it will be up but I am hoping for sometime before Thanksgiving or around that week/weekend. I am just swamped right now! It's insane!

I also am going to write a Thanksgiving one-shot so look out for that.

So thank you everyone!! I love every single one of you!

Xoxo

Janine


End file.
